1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules generally include a fiber module and a lens module coupled to the fiber module. The fiber module defines at least one positioning hole. The lens module includes a main body and at least one positioning pole extending outward from the main body. The positioning pole is received in the positioning hole to ensure a coupling accuracy of the fiber module and the lens module. However, as the positioning pole protrudes outward from the main body, and may be easily broke from the main body, which results in the stability of the photoelectric coupling module is decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module, which can overcome the limitations described.